This invention relates generally to convertible top linkage mechanisms and more particularly to a unique mechanism which when retracted has a relatively narrow transverse dimension in order to facilitate storage in a rearwardly converging vehicle body opening and yet when raised is capable of tensioning the convertible top pliable covering by outwardly displacing it toward the body side panels to provide a finished substantially flush appearance.
In general, convertible tops are comprised of a linkage assembly which supports a pliable covering material. The linkage assembly is pivotally coupled to the vehicle such that the convertible top can be retracted and stored in an onboard relatively narrow storage compartment. When erecting a convertible top, it is desirous to have the top positioned as close as possible to the body panels, thereby avoiding unsightly gaps between the panels and the top. Accordingly, convertible tops exist that displace outwardly when raised, and inwardly when lowered. This creates a more aesthetic appearance when the top is in a raised position, and provides clearance between the body panels and the convertible top when it is lowered.
An example of this type of convertible top is generally disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 300,497, however, it should be noted that these types of convertible tops are relatively complex, requiring many parts such as cams, control links, and bell-cranks to accomplish the desired task. Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved means for laterally displacing a convertible top, as it is being raised and lowered, that is simpler and more effective than existing designs. It is another object of the present invention to provide a means for displacing a convertible top, as it is raised and lowered, that is reliable, simple and capable of being manufactured consistently and at a low cost and which minimizes fabric wear by substantially eliminating rubbing against body quarter trim. These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.